


Sabriel smut drabbles

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Viagra, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: 20 different stories about Sam and Gabe having fun ;)1. First Time2. Masturbation3. Blow Jobs4. Clothed Sex5. Against the wall6. Rimming7. Watersports8. Lazy Morning9. Shower Sex10. On a desk11. In public12. Vibrators13. Floor sex14. Viagra15. X16. X17. X18. X19. X20. XI never know which one I'll be doing next because I work on three to four at a time so it's whatever comes up next





	1. First Time

Gabe is the first to notice Sam’s erection poking into his thigh. It wasn’t uncommon for when they made out like. Heavy breathing, skin to skin contact, biting and kissing anywhere they could. What was new, was that Sam continued kissing, even after Gabe slowed down. Gabe wasn’t new to Sam being eager or anything, but it was strange when Sam wouldn’t stop. 

Gabe pulled their mouth apart to finally breathe, holding Sam’s hair back as he held his face to talk to him “Hey- hey, slow down kiddo..” He breathed out as Sam hesitantly nodded, his clothed erection throbbing as Gabe shifted closer “You okay?” He asked, in a small concerned voice.

Sam nodded eagerly “Yeah, I’m fine” He shrugged “Do you.. Wanna stop?” He asked with a small frown.

“Well,” Gabe mumbled softly and shook his head “I wanna go further” He admitted, grinning at Sam.

“You-” Sam mumbled, smiling as he gently kissed Gabe again until it became making out. Gabe could tell Sam was excited by the way he was holding his waist. Sam gripped tightly and wrapped his arms around his frame. Gabe knew Sam was excited, but not excited enough to pick him up with ease and blindly fumble to his room, closing the door behind him. When Gabe pulled away to breathe, Sam was latched onto his neck in seconds, biting and bruising the tender skin as Gabe gasp, an erection of his own forming against Sam’s stomach.

“Fuck me, Sam” Gabe whispered before grunting as he was dropped onto the bed, Sam still atop of him.

“Is that a request?” Sam whispered, his lips brushing Gabe’s earlobe. Gabe felt the heat in his dick as he tilted his head back “I’ll take that as a yes” Sam smirked, moving down his neck as held Gabe’s throat loose enough to breathe, but hard enough to keep in place. Gabe laid back, taking the assault with joy as he moaned and arched his back to press against Sam’s chest. Gabe registered the feeling of hands on his pelvis, making him squirm underneath Sam.

Sam took this as encouragement to palm him through his jeans, listening to Gabe’s cut off shudder of breath. Sam took pride in it. He carefully sat up to unbutton Gabe’s pants, looking up to find Gabe undoing the buttons on his flannel. Sam leaned closer for him and unzipped Gabe’s pants to reveal the slight bulge in his boxers. Gabe’s hands hesitated and gripped Sam’s shirt collar as Sam rubbed his palm over Gabe’s bulge.

“Fuck..” Gabe bit his lip roughly and sighed shakily “The shit you do to me, Winchester” He gritted out from behind his teeth. He slowly continued to undo Sam’s shirt, all while his dick ached from the gentle affection, longing for some real friction.

“Along with the shit I’m going to do to you” Sam smiled down at him as Gabe finally reached the last button. Sam took the shirt off his shoulders and moved to Gabe’s waist, pulling his shirt over his head easily as his hair became a mess.

“Please” Gabe mumbled. Sam took that as his cue to slide Gabe’s pants off of him, dropping them on the floor along with any other clothing they’d thrown aside. Sam leaned back up to Gabe, fingers fidgeting aside his waistband. Sam glanced at Gabe to make sure he was okay. When Gabe nodded and shifted so Sam could remove his boxers, he practically ripped them off Gabe’s body to stare at Gabe’s naked and shivering body on the bed. The image practically made Sam’s dick drool, precum leaking like water as it wet his boxers “Like what you see, or are your plans still to fuck me?” Gabe grinned widely at him.

Sam laughed a little, taking one more glance at Gabe’s now leaking member before undoing his own pants, sliding off the stand at the foot of the bed to unzip his pants and pull them down. Gabe watched with anticipation as he saw the wet spot from precum. Gabe’s face heated up when Sam shifted to pull his boxers down, a strand of sticky precum connecting the two for a second before breaking off into a bead on the tip of his cock “..This is gonna hurt” Gabe whispered softly, eyes still locked on the leaking cock in front of his eyes.

“Do you not want to?” Sam asked softly “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable yet” He whispered.

“No, I want- I do” Gabe reassured him quickly “I just.. Can tell it’s going to hurt tomorrow” Gabe laughed softly.

Sam smiled as he walked around the bed to his draw, finding his lube and condoms “I’ll be gentle..” Sam grinned as he climbed back onto the bed to position himself between Gabe’s legs. He held onto his knees as he gently spread them, admiring the way Gabe relaxed into his touch “..Maybe” Sam mumbled, putting a small amount of lube on his fingers to warm up.

“Maybe?” Gabe asked, sitting up on his elbows before tensing and laying back at the feeling of Sam’s finger inside of him. It didn’t feel pleasurable, but it didn’t quite feel wrong either. Gabe squirmed to get comfortable, Sam trying to hold his legs still.

“Gabe- you’ve gotta stay still or else it could hurt” Sam frowned.

“You try staying still with a finger up your ass” He complained softly, moaning as Sam pistoned the finger in and out. Gabe relaxed a little, on tensing when Sam pulled his finger out and added a second one. Sam worked him open the best he could with all of Gabe’s squirming.

It burned and ached inside of Gabe. The stretching was borderline painful as Sam got in knuckled deep, twisting his hand around from side to side. He knew Sam needed to be thorough, but was curling his knuckles and scissoring his fingers necessary? 

Gabe damn near screamed as Sam pushed in a third finger. Sam gently pulled out and put a hand on Gabe’s knee “Hey- It’s okay, it’s okay” Sam insisted “Do you wanna change your mind?”

Gabe bit his lip as he shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“No, we’re stopping” Sam told him “If you can’t take three you’re gonna be able to take me, and I am not doing that to you” Sam reassured him.

“Sam” Gabe stopped him from getting up to grab his wrist “Keep going” He pleaded.

“Gabe-”

“Sam..” Gabe insisted, pulling his hand back down to his thigh “I can take it.. Promise” Gabe nodded.

Sam frowned as he gently placed his fingers against the ring of Gabe’s tight muscles “Please tell me if it starts hurting” He whispered, only stretching him with two fingers for a while before hesitantly adding a third. Gabe clenched around his fingers but relaxed after the small movements. Once Sam had gotten him open enough to his liking he tore the condom package open and rolled it down over his dick, putting more lube on that just in case. He made eye contact with Gabe before pressing the hard tip to the ring of muscle. Sam licked his lips as he carefully pushed in, feeling the way Gabe tensed around the head. He moaned though. He moaned loudly and long enough to make Sam’s cock drool more precum.

“..More” Gabe whispered, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling as Sam split him in half. He hated the pain, but was glad Sam decided to open him extra wide because Sam was big. Very big. Bigger than what Gabe had thought he was for sure. Gabe groaned and panted as Sam pushed more in, pistoning in and out to get himself further inside. Once Sam was fully inside of Gabe, hips against hips, Sam took this moment to enjoy the feeling. He enjoyed how Gabe adjusted to him perfectly, squeezing and incasing Sam’s dick in his heated insides. Sam closed his eyes to shift and roll his hips further into Gabe, gently brushing his prostate.

Gabe screamed loudly at the feeling, tensing tightly around Gabe as he dug his nails into Sam’s shoulders “Fuck.. fuck, shit” Gabe whispered, feeling the tip just barely brush it again as he moaned deep in his throat “Sam.. fuck me” Gabe whispered, kissing him as Sam was forced to pull back before shoving himself back in. Gabe moaned into Sam’s open mouth, giving Sam the opportunity to taste the inside of Gabe’s mouth. Gabe hummed as Sam sucked on his tongue before starting a slow pace as to not hurt Gabe. Gabe scratched Sam’s back as he arched his chest against Sam’s.

Sam took this to move a little faster, setting a slightly rougher pace. Gabe gritted his teeth and took it happily as pleas fell from his mouth. Sam didn’t even know Gabe could talk like this “Harder.. I want it to hurt in the morning!” Gabe moaned out, his walls clenching around Sam as he leaked precum. Sam knew he was going to come soon. He bit his lip and pushed roughly inside of him, holding his hips down to fuck him. He loved hearing Gabe’s small gasps and screams as he found his prostate again, thrusting roughly inside him once more, hitting his prostate harshly to make Gabe arch his back off the bed. Cum covered his stomach as it rolled down his hips and pooled on the sheets.

The tightness of Gabe clenching around Sam sent him over, hot cum releasing into the condom as Gabe’s insides spasmed, riding out his high. Sam waited until Gabe was relaxed enough to ease his way out of him. Gabe groaned and not in the good way as Sam fully emerged from inside his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Sam whispered, leaning over to watch Gabe’s face as Gabe nodded. He found that Gabe was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he climbed off of the bed. He rolled the condom off and softly walked to the bathroom in their bedroom to throw it away. He came back to the bed and pulled the blankets out from underneath Gabe to pull them over his naked figure, crawling in next to him.

Gabe sighed softly and moved to Sam’s side, hugging his chest. Sam smiled and hugged him as he gently pet Gabe’s head “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine” Gabe mumbled, “It was just exhausting..” He smiled and nestled into Sam’s chest more.

“So we’d definitely go for round two?” Sam grinned at the top of Gabe’s head.

“For sure, just… save it for another night” Gabe whispered and laughed “Other than that, everything was alright?”

“It was perfect” Sam insisted.

“I thought so too..” Gabe grinned against Sam’s warm chest.


	2. Masturbation

Sam lay in bed, waiting for Gabe to get out of the shower. It’d only taken ten minutes for Gabe start singing, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls as Sam listened through the door. He smiled softly, closing his eyes as he imagined Gabe in the shower. Sam hummed contently, seeing Gabe’s dick as the water washed over it. The precum washing away in the water. The breathy moan as hot water hit his erection. Sam palm himself at the thought, biting his lip to stay quiet.

Sam gasped softly at the feeling, unzipping his pants to pull his dick out, pumping it to full length. He groaned, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Gabe continued to sing, oblivious to his boyfriend’s antics as Sam squeezed the base of his cock. His back arched off the bed as he pumped himself quickly, slowing down as he leaked beads of precum. 

“Fuck” Sam swore softly as he continued to slowly stroke himself. Slow like Gabe would tease him. Fuck. Sam imagined Gabe pumping his dick instead of his own hands. Rubbing his thumb roughly on the tip to make Sam almost always screamed. He forced himself to hold it back, letting out a gasp instead, breathing steadily. He swallowed, twisting his wrist around like Gabe would before jerking his hand quickly around it. Gabe always knew how to make him come undone.

Sam glanced at the bathroom door to make sure he was still showering. He took pleasure in the soft squeezes he gave himself. It really felt like Gabe was jerking him off as he rubbed the tip again. Sam groaned, a strip of precum leaking down the underside of his cock head. So close. He turned and twisted and arched as he felt it coming. He moaned loudly, not holding any noises back as cum spilled out of him, dripping down his hand. He continued to slowly pump until he’d gone dry, feeling overstimulated.

He sighed softly and let go of himself, smiling proudly as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He smirked a little when he heard the bathroom door open.


	3. Blow Jobs

Gabe jumped when Sam dropped his work stuff on the floor and then dropped himself on the couch. He wasn’t used to seeing Sam so tired after work. It’d happen occasionally when he’d just have a bad day and people were annoying him. Being a lawyer was hard, Gabe would admit. But he always knew how to somewhat cheer Sam up. Walking over to where Sam was laying he sat on the floor to gently kiss his head “Rough day?” He asked softly, hand rubbing his knee. 

“Horrid” Sam sighed and moved to sit up, rubbing his face “..So many people are so stupid” He whispered “We got a case about some lady suing a coffee place for using to much ice when it obviously says in the store’s policy how much to use” Gabe sat up to between his legs on the floor, gently rubbing his knee as Sam talked “And some girl called for a high school kid running over the farmer’s crops and- they both literally decided to just end the court. No charges pressed, no nothing..” Sam groaned. 

Gabe smiled softly as he laid his cheek against Sam’s knee, moving one hand to rub the inside of his thigh. He prided himself in the lewd way Sam subconsciously opened his legs “That hard huh?” Gabe asked softly, trailing his hand up forward.

“Uh.. yeah” Sam mumbled as he felt his cock spring in interest. He stared up at the ceiling as Gabe moved a finger to rub over his dress pants, barely giving him any friction. 

“Is there anything I could do to help..?” Gabe smiled widely as Sam opened his mouth to speak, letting out a breathy moan, hands tensing on the couch “I suppose I could?” Gabe asked softly, moving up to sit on his knees, hands going for Sam’s zipper. 

“Wait- I can't get stains on these" Sam mumbled, shifting up. 

“Don’t worry” Gabe protested, holding his hips down to smile at him “..None of it will leave my mouth” He grinned widely at how Sam already looked wrecked. His dick gave a small twitch of interest. Gabe smiled as he trailed his hands back to Sam’s zipper, freeing his growing erection. He shuffled the dress pants down along with the boxers. Sam removed his half hard erection and shifted to get comfortable. 

Gabe swat his hands away and glanced at him “Relax” He ordered and shifted to take Sam in his hand. Sam leaned back and gasped at the feeling, accepting it for the millionth time. 

Gabe pumped him to full length before rubbing his thumb over the tip. Sam lost it, small droplets of precum dripping onto Gabe’s finger. Gabe pulled his hand back to suck it off his thumb before taking the tip in his mouth, licking at the slit for more precum. Sam groaned loudly, hands coming up to grasp Gabe’s hair, hands slowly braiding through his roots. Gabe sank lower, his tongue pressing on the underside of Sam as he started to bob up and down. Sam grasped his hair tightly, dick twitching as Gabe got fairly far down. Gabe came back to lick at the slit, carefully pulling off to swallow the excess spit and cum to breathe. 

“Fuck” Sam whispered, stroking his hand over Gabe’s cheek “You’re amazing..” He mumbled. Gabe smiled as he wiped his mouth a little before licking his lips. He quickly went back down, taking almost all of Sam as he closed his eyes to try forcing more. Sam thrust forward as Gabe took all of him, swallowing around him.

Sam practically screamed as he came, hands grasping Gabe’s hair tightly as he released down his throat. Gabe stayed still as he swallowed part of him, sucking around Sam’s base until he came up to the tip, licking him clean as he pulled off and swallowed all of Sam’s cum. He wiped his mouth and pulled Sam’s pants back up to rezip them, gesturing to his lap. Sam looked down, as promised, spotless pants. Sam tilted his head back as he let go of Gabe’s hair, gently petting his head “..Thank you” He whispered. 

Gabe smiled and sat up to lean over him, gently kissing him. Sam grimaced at the sour taste and pulled away “Aw, gross” He muttered. 

“It’s not that bad” Gabe smirked a little “I could go for seconds”


	4. Clothed Sex

Gabe was trying hard to stay asleep, but with Sam moaning and mumbling random nonsense next to him, he couldn’t sleep. Especially when Sam wrapped an arm around him and began to rut against Gabe’s ass. Gabe whined and thought he’d be able to tough out the sleeping giant, trying to force his cock head in Gabe’s hole as he slept. He couldn’t. He felt his own arousal as Sam’s precum started leaking through his boxers and making a wet spot on the back of Gabe’s.

Gabe gave in as he struggled to sit, unable when Sam pulled him back down. Sam’s hard erection grinding up against Gabe as he tried to take it, reaching down to try and relieve himself before finding it too hard of an angle. He whined at how far, yet close he was.

And when Sam began to kiss Gabe’s neck. Oh. Gabe gave in completely, jutting his ass out to grind down onto Sam. He shifted and thrust backward until Sam completely stopped and started to pull his arm away.

Gabe reached back to grab it, pulling it back around his waist “You did not wake me up at seven in the morning on a day I didn’t work too, by trying to fuck me through my boxers.. And not even come. Now get back here and kiss me” Gabe grinned, moved onto his back to smile at Sam. Sam’s breath hitched before moving forward to kiss him, twining their tongues together as Gabe shifted under the covers to face him. Sam pulled away to moan at the feeling of Gabe’s erection rubbing against his “I can’t believe you even made a wet stain on my underwear with your cum” He complained, picking up speed as he hooked a leg over Sam’s hips to rut against him.

Sam gasped and groaned as he stuttered as an apology “I-I Oh! ..I’m sorry-y hmm” He grunted as Gabe rolled his hips against Sam. Sam sighed softly, feeling Gabe scoot down under he felt kisses on his stomach. Sam pulled the blankets down to find Gabe staring at his fully erect cock before grabbing the base. Sam screamed out. Gabe smiled and placed his mouth to the tip, gently kissing it to make Sam groaned with suspense. He made all sorts of delicious noises as Gabe pressed kissed against his cum-stained boxers, even licking it to try and suck some of the cum up from his underwear.

Gabe laughed a little and moved to straddle his waist, rubbing his hands over Sam’s chest “..What will I do with you?” He asked with a small smiled.

“Hopefully a lot” Sam sighed out, trying to thrust up against Gabe’s erection.

Gabe moved forward so their erection pressed against each other, laying down on Sam’s stomach and chest before wiggling his hips back and forth. Sam took a breath and reached down to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing and teasing them through his boxers. 

“Cheap, Sam, real cheap” Gabe mumbled as he forced his hips down onto Sam’s, making sure he’d be getting off on it. He shifted and thrust a few more times before stiffening and coming in his boxers, feeling Sam squeeze his ass as he helped Gabe through his high “Fuck..” Gabe whispered, the cum leaking from his boxers, down his thighs, and through the fabric.

“Fuck, you’re hot” Sam whispered.

“Shut up” Gabe breathed deeply and shifted to rub Sam through his boxers before kissing his tip. He then shifted to sit in front of Sam’s dick, not wanting to overstimulate himself as he ground down on Sam with his ass.

“Fuck- that’s hot” Sam smirked a little as Gabe shifted back, rubbing over his erection roughly before spilling into the fabric “Fuck..” Sam whispered again, feeling Gabe continue to push back until he’d gone limp. Gabe carefully moved off of him to slide back into his side, one leg still over his hips.

“Shut up” Gabe mumbled softly, smiling widely to himself.


	5. Against the wall

As soon as Gabe had opened the door he was getting pushed against the wall, being furiously kissed. He was forced to drop his bag and laugh against Sam’s lips as Sam forced his tongue into his mouth. Gabe smiled as they made out, holding Sam’s head before gently pushing him back “I missed you too” Gabe snorted and shifted against the wall.

“Two weeks” Sam whispered and pouted, moving to kiss his neck and bite at the tender skin.

Gabe jumped at the suddenness of it all “I’m sorry” He laughed and held onto Sam’s shoulders “My brother really wanted to see me- I hadn’t seen him in over a year” He mumbled. Sam trailed higher with his hickies and bruises.

“But I missed you” Sam mouthed as he chewed on Gabe’s neck. Gabe hummed and snorted as he tickled his neck with his tongue. He laughs quickly turned to moans as Sam pressed his thigh between Gabe’s legs.

“Sam- I” Gabe smiled widely “Can we?” He gasped.

“Please” Sam snorted against Gabe’s neck making Gabe laugh at the feeling. Sam smiled as he pulled away to press a much gentler kiss to his mouth before working his shirt off, holding Gabe’s waist close as he kissed him. Gabe smiled and pulled back to unbutton Sam’s shirt and struggle to pull it off his head, Sam taking over to drop it on the floor “Trouble, shorty?”

“Shut up and fuck me” Gabe muttered, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Since you asked” Sam shrugged and pulled lube and condoms from his pant pocket”

“..How long have you been waiting with those in your pocket?” Gabe asked with a smile as he stepped out of his jeans.

“That doesn’t matter” Sam muttered, jumping as Gabe worked Sam’s jeans off his waist “I’m starting to think you wanted this as much as I did” Sam smirked as Gabe glanced up at him from his place on the ground.

“You shouldn’t say dumb things with my mouth this close to your dick” Gabe muttered and worked his boxers down.

“That’s tempting” Sam mumbled as he stepped out of his pants. Gabe rolled his eyes and took ahold of Sam’s dick to pump him a little, admiring the way it jerked in his hand. Sam stopped him to set his things down and take Gabe’s boxers off. He gently pushed him against the wall again and kissed his neck, his cock rubbing against Gabe’s. Gabe groaned, biting his lip as Sam continued to leave all sorts of marks along his neck.

“Sam- get the-” He cut himself off as Sam grabbed Gabe’s length to tug on “Fuck” He whispered, melting against the wall. He frowned when Sam pulled away to get the condom and lube. Gabe stopped Sam as he put his mouth against the package.

“But-” Sam mumbled as Gabe took the half opened package and tossed it on the ground “..Oh” He mumbled, his face reddening as he smiled widely. Sam held Gabe’s hips to turn him around, putting the lube on his fingers “I’ve waited so long for this” Sam sighed, pushing one finger in, to work Gabe open.

Gabe hummed, supporting himself against the wall with his forearms “Yeah?” He laughed softly.

“Yeah” Sam mumbled, not giving Gabe a lot of time to adjust before adding another finger, searching around inside of him.

Gabe gasped and jumped a little as Sam just barely brushed over his prostate “No-” He mumbled and gasped before whimpering “Hold still” Gabe whined and moved back against his finger, moaning loudly as he hit himself on Sam’s fingers “Fuck!” He screamed, feeling Sam rub the small organs under Gabe started leaking precum.

Sam pulled his fingers out, only to add a third one, making sure Gabe was open enough for him. Sam figured he’d be wide enough and gently pulled his fingers out to put a generous amount of lube on his hand, lathering his cock before gently pressing his tip against Gabe’s opening. Sam put his hands on his hips as he worked the head in. Gabe groaned and held still before moving to brace his arms against the wall. He kept his hands flat as Sam finally got the head in. Gabe choked when Sam thrust in roughly to get half of him in. Gabe was knocked back to his forearms, breathing heavily at the full feeling in his ass. 

Sam fought against Gabe’s opening, working more and more in. He pulled back a little to get in further. He finally made his way in, flush against Gabe as he forced all eight inches inside. Gabe panted at the fullness. He’d often to be able to take it, but nothing for two weeks can really fuck his muscles up. 

Sam worked with the position, gripping Gabe’s hips tightly as he pulled out and shoved himself back in. Gabe gave out a choked moan as Sam barely hit his prostate “L-left!” He struggled to get out, feeling Sam slide in and out, barely grazing it now “Deeper..” He mumbled out and screamed when Sam pushed in roughly, abusing his prostate. Gabe’s knees almost gave out under the brutal hit. Sam let Gabe recompose himself, rubbing his thumbs in a circle against Gabe’s hip “Fuck me” He whispered softly, instantly regretting it. 

Sam pulled out and quickly pushed back in. He continued at a fast and rough pace, smashing his cock head against Gabe’s sensitive prostate. Sam listened to the chokes screams and moans Gabe was giving off. He cursed and smacked his hand against the wall a few times. Sam only continued, slowly down to step closer and grind his hips against Gabe’s ass. His cock rubbed vigorously on Gabe’s prostate, making Gabe twitch and tighten around Sam.

He backed off after a while, only to start roughly fucking him again. He felt himself getting close, leaning inside of Gabe. He glanced down to see a puddle of precum on their carpet where Gabe was coming undone. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe to shove himself deep inside of Gabe. He came quickly against Gabe’s prostate, feeling the boy tighten around the base of his cock. Sam continued to paint his inside with his cum as the boy milked him.

Gabe tightened more as he came, his cum squirting onto the wall in front of him, dripping and trickling slowly down the wall. Gabe breathed deeply as he held on tight against Sam’s base, feeling the cum run down his thighs. Sam groaned and held onto his waist, the overstimulation from Gabe’s tight hole that clenched down on him was starting to hurt. If he stayed inside any longer, he was afraid Gabe would start cutting off circulation. 

He held onto Gabe’s hips as he backed out and slowly pulled out, struggling with the head. He eventually got it out and watched the overload of cum trickle down Gabe’s ass and thighs. Sam’s cock gave a small twitch of interest before looking away. He grabbed his regarded shirt to wipe his dick off, coming up behind Gabe to wipe down his thighs and ass. He grinned to himself as he spread Gabe’s ass cheeks to watch his cum pour out. Gabe gasped and moaned a little at the feeling, trying hard to not get hard again. Sam smiled as he wiped him off before carefully wiping the wall off, leaning forward to softly kiss Gabe’s cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked with a grin. 

“..Fuck you” Gabe whispered breathlessly and smiled at him. 

“I just did” Sam smirked a little.


	6. Rimming

“What are you doing?” Gabe teased Sam as he kept poking Gabe’s butt. Gabe was on the bed, on his stomach reading from his laptop as Sam laid next to him. Gabe glanced back when he didn’t get a response, seeing Sam’s bored expression as he kept bounced his finger on Gabe’s ass cheek “..Do you...wanna have sex or something?” He laughed, seeing Sam finally look up.

“I don’t mind” Sam shrugged and kept poking Gabe’s right cheek. Gabe frowned at the slight annoyance of Sam’s finger, expression changing when Sam gently groped his cheek. Gabe wouldn’t have admitted to tensing when Sam did, but… he did. Sam and him both knew he did.

“Alright, seriously, what is up with you?” Gabe laughed and shifted to lay on his side, Sam’s hand trailing over his hip before squeezing “You’re being… weird”

“I don’t know.. You’re sexy, and I really like your ass” Sam smiled softly at Gabe’s blush. Gabe sat up to stare at him in confusion. He glanced away awkwardly “Aw come on, don’t be like that” Sam grinned, sitting up with him to pull him closer by the hips “It’s not my fault I can only think of hundreds of ways to tear your ass apart..” He whispered against Gabe’s temple.

Gabe whined beside him before glancing up at him “Samuel..” He mumbled. Sam grinned as he pushed Gabe back down and within seconds was undoing Gabe’s pant button and zipper. Gabe smiled a little as he helped Sam to undo his pants. He shuffled back a little to get them off his legs before getting his boxers off, watching Sam’s hungry eyes “Aren’t you gonna join me?” Gabe teased him.

“Actually, maybe in a second” Sam grinned and reached into their bedside draw with all of their sex things. He found the lube and closed the drawer, grinning at Gabe “Turn back around” He insisted, watching Gabe move to sit on his knees, facing away from Sam “Bend..” He ordered, watching the way Gabe’s shoulders trembled before he took off his shirt and moved to bend down as Sam ordered. Sam smiled at Gabe as he approached him, putting a hand on his ass before softly squeezing. He gently led Gabe down to rest on his forearms instead of all fours, arching and presenting his ass to Sam. Sam sat behind him, rubbing his hips and cheeks for a while before leaning forward to bite Gabe’s left cheek. Sam wished Gabe could’ve seen how hard he jerked and squealed. Sam watched as Gabe’s tight hole flared open and squeezed close when he kissed at Gabe’s ass or trailed his hands anywhere over Gabe.

Gabe covered his mouth to keep from screaming as Sam sunk down to lick a stripe up Gabe’s entrance. Sam licked over the tight muscle, probing his tongue in until he successfully worked his tongue around inside of him. Gabe grunted behind his mouth and moaned softly when Sam worked his way in further. Gabe fought his instincts to keep his hole relaxed and open to Sam as Sam started working lube into the equations. Gabe groaned out against the mattress and thrust back once or twice when Sam licked his insides. 

Gabe gasped, his cock twitching as it rose when Sam grazed his prostate. Sam moved his tongue back and pressed against the delicate organ, making Gabe’s body tremble. He moaned against the mattress, grunting happily as he tried thrusting back onto Sam’s tongue. Sam pulled away to keep him still, working him open with his lubed fingers before spreading him with the fingers and sticking his tongue back in. Gabe grunted and clenched the bedsheets as Sam poked his tongue hard against Gabe’s prostate. Gabe hummed loudly, his cock leaking. He gasped a little when Sam worked harder on that spot, pressing it up with his tongue until Gabe screamed out a moan.

Gabe clenched around his tongue, Sam carefully pulling as Gabe came quickly on the sheets, making a mess underneath him. He panted and sighed softly, legs relaxing as he groaned and moved to his side. Sam smiled softly and wiped his mouth off before sitting up to kiss Gabe’s face.

“Ew!” Gabe laughed, pushing him away “You’re gross!” He snorted.

“Hey, it was good!” Sam grinned and bent down to gently kiss him again before kissing his cheek “Admit it, it was good” Sam nodded.

“Fine..” Gabe sighed “Yes, it was amazing” He smiled, softly kissing Sam back.


	7. Watersports

“Can we.. try something?” Sam asked shyly as him and Gabe were going to bed one night. Sam never wanted to do things this late at night, so Sam took the opportunity and jumped on it.

“Sure, Samshine. Whatever you want, we can try it” He grinned widely at Sam. Sam nodded softly as he took a drink from his glass of water.

“It’ll be a while” Sam nodded softly “But I still wanna do it”

“Alright..” Gabe mumbled and watched the TV as time passed. They waited at least thirty minutes before Sam’s cock was pressed against Gabe’s leg and his mouth was on Gabe’s neck. Gabe hummed with pleasure as Sam began to suck and bite “Finally wanna try that thing?” He whispered. Sam pulled back to nod against his neck before kissing his jawline “What is it anyway?”

“A surprise” Sam smiled “I’ve been waited almost twelve hours for this” Sam whispered and pulled back to shift onto his side.

“Oh,” Gabe grinned widely as he sat up and watched Sam stand up to pull his boxers off and find their lube “Oh…” Gabe mumbled softly and bit his lip. Sam waited over ten hours just to do something for him. Gabe smiled a little wider at the thought.

“This is gonna be so.. Weird” Sam blushed a little as his dick twitched from where he was standing.

“I already agreed, Sam” Gabe smiled.

“I know, but I don’t want you to be disgusted in me or anything afterward since you don’t know it’s coming..” Sam explained.

“I’m not gonna be disgusted in you” Gabe laughed.

“Can I… piss inside of you?” Sam mumbled shyly before sighing loudly, rubbing his face.

Gabe laughed a little “I mean.. I’m open to new things. And if it makes you happy and turned on” He shrugged “Who knows, I might like it” Gabe smiled.

“Really?” Sam smiled.

“Yes, now get down inside of me” Gabe smirked as Sam nodded and climbed onto the bed, helping Gabe discard his boxers. Sam gently rolled Gabe over onto his knees and forearms. Gabe already knew what positions Sam liked, and doggy style was his absolute favorite. Gabe didn’t tense when Sam pushed in two fingers instead of one this time, readying him easily.

“God, you’re always easy to open up, but so tight once I get in” Sam mumbled from behind him. Gabe bit his lip and wiggled his hips around “Stop that” Sam teased him and held his hips still “I’m getting there” He mumbled.

“Get there quicker..” Gabe whined softly.

Sam hummed as he added a third that made Gabe’s hips slightly jolt. Sam pulled him back to keep him still. He eased his fingers out to push his already hard cock against the muscle “Hold still” He warned him, working his way in before bottoming out. Gabe held back a groan as Sam rubbed against his prostate. Sam only shifted his hips to thoroughly grind against it, hearing Gabe’s pants and whines “Beautiful..” Sam whispered softly, hands trailing down Gabe’s back.

Gabe gasped when Sam slowly eased out and back in, slowly hitting his prostate “Oh fuck” Gabe whimpered out, putting his head against the mattress.

“Yeah?” Sam grinned as he leaned over Gabe, forcing his dick further inside as he rested his head between Gabe’s shoulder blades “You want me to fuck you?” Gabe nodded softly “Want me to fill you up and piss inside you?” Sam whispered, trailing his hands down Gabe’s sides to rub his stomach. Gabe moaned and nodded, starting to pant “And afterward, I’m gonna shove a big ass plug right inside of you to hold it in” Sam whispered, kissing at his shoulders. Gabe’s cock was practically drooling precum as Sam began to move again. He moved quickly and held onto Gabe’s sides, thumbs grazing his stomach as he pounded into him.

Gabe shifted down to take it better, clenching around Sam as he worked quickly. He groaned at the feeling of being so close, but so goddamn far. Sam hushed his noises with his hand, gently tucking hair behind Gabe’s ear. Gabe glanced back at Sam who had tilted his head back a little. Gabe watched Sam’s face scrunch up in confusion before his eyes widened. He could feel the hot piss being poured into him. He tightened around Sam, feeling the piss spray against his prostate. It kept going and going and Gabe thought it would never stop. Gabe felt Sam’s hands press the bottom of his stomach. Gabe whined at the strange feeling of having to get the piss out, but not having to piss himself.

When Sam finally stopped he sighed softly, his hands trailing around Gabe’s hips to grip tightly and smash his cock in and out. Gabe gasped at the sudden change of pace, body moving under Sam and his dick pounded into his prostate again and again. He felt the piss inside of him slosh around as Sam moved his body. Sam suddenly pulled almost all the way out before shoving back into Gabe’s prostate.

Gabe screamed as he felt Sam come right against his prostate. It was a lot quicker and forceful than the piss Sam had emptied into him. Gabe gaped, open mouth against the bed as he tightened around Sam and came himself. He felt Sam’s cock twitch and spasm inside of him, his cum mixing with his own piss as Gabe came down from his high. Sam sighed softly, reaching down for Gabe’s cock to gently squeeze, milking the rest of the cum out as Gabe tensed his tight hole. Sam leaned down against to kiss his ear “Hold tight like that” He whispered to him and backed off to place his hand on Gabe’s lower back. He gently began to pull out as Gabe clenched tightly around him, not wanting to lose any of Sam’s filling.

Sam carefully got his tip out and admired Gabe’s hole. Sam gently caressed Gabe’s hip as he places a kiss to the small of Gabe’s back “Sam- Please..” He mumbles weakly.

“Alright,” Sam mumbled and smiled at him as he climbed off the bed to get their box of toys from underneath. He took the butt-plug from the box and shifted back up to sit on the bed, putting a small amount of lube on the tip of the toy to place it against Gabe’s hold, carefully pushing it in. Gabe jumped a little before clenching around it a few times. Sam grinned as he rubbed his finger over the toy, thumb pushing at it. 

Gabe sighed weakly and collapsed onto his side, the piss and cum moving inside of him. He shivered at the alien feeling before smiling softly, gesturing for Sam to come closer. Sam laughed as he worked on getting the sheets up before leaning over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips “..Definitely something I’d do again” Gabe smiled widely.


	8. Lazy Morning

Gabe yawned and stretched in Sam’s arms, shifting around a little in a morning daze before Sam reached up to hold him still. Gabe laughed softly and turned to face him, throwing a leg over his hips before hugging his neck “Is Samshine sleepy this morning?” He watched him, itching his nails through Sam’s scalp as he pressed soft kisses over the crown of his head. Sam hummed softly as he shifted so his half hard, leaking cock pressed against Gabe’s ass. Gabe smiled and pulled him closer to whisper “So he’s excited, is that it?” He teased Sam.

Sam grumbled a little as he opened his eyes to glare at Gabe “Leave me be” He grumbled out, shifted to slowly rut against Gabe.

“You’re not gonna get anywhere doing that” Gabe whispered and moved off of Sam to pull the underwear off his legs. He felt Sam pull him closer so his now free cock could leak over Gabe’s ass “Give me a second” He whispered and leaned over to take his own boxers off and drop them off the bed. He shifted away more to open their shared nightstand, looking around for the lube. Sam whined as he reached out for Gabe’s waist to try and pull him back “Give me a second, I don’t want you to hurt me” Gabe complained tiredly as he found the lube and came back to Sam who mainly worked on carelessly fucking the area between Gabe’s legs.

“Now?” Sam asked softly, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“Not yet, baby” Gabe whispered and opened the lube to put on his hand before gently pumping Sam until he was fully hard. Sam sighed softly, slowly bucking into Gabe’s hand as Gabe rubbed his thumb over the head. Once Sam’s dick was completely covered, Gabe shifted to wipe the excess over his hole, knowing they’d shower afterward. He easily placed two fingers in as he opened himself up. Sam impatiently tried to push his dick against Gabe’s hand. Gabe chuckled and pushed his hips back “Be patient” He whispered to him, opening himself again with three fingers before finding Sam’s erection again, he gently pumped it as he led it to his hole, helping Sam to force it in before laying back and taking it.

Sam went slow and gentle as he held onto Gabe. He kept his eyes closed as he worked his way in and out of Gabe. Gabe closed his eyes and almost fell asleep a couple of times before Sam pushed all the way in and rubbed over his prostate. Gabe smiled and pushed back against him, wiggling his hips around to hear Sam moan. Sam sighed softly afterward and shifted to hold onto Gabe’s hips, pistoning and out slowly. All the way in. All the way out. He kept up this pace until he sped up a little and pulled maybe half way out before going back in. Gabe gasped when he randomly shoved against his prostate. Although Gabe wasn’t protesting, he was lowering his hand to grip himself. Sam immediately stopped him to do it himself. Gabe smiled softly at the treat and let Sam play with him.

As Sam pushed in, his hand would move down to Gabe’s base and when he’d pull out, it’d move to press against Gabe’s leaking cock. Gabe felt his release coming as Sam kept his hand on Gabe’s tip, working miracles with his large thumb. Before Gabe knew it he was coming into Sam’s hand, prostate pushed in as Sam seated himself fully inside of Gabe. Gabe sighed and let himself relax as the lots drops of cum flowed out. Sam came seconds later, squeezing Gabe’s hips as he pulled Gabe closer to stay inside of him. Gabe clenched tightly around him when he was going to pull out before stopping. Sam let his hands travel up Gabe’s side, holding him close by the waist.

“Stay inside..” Gabe whispered softly, loosening up for Sam. 

Sam nodded and nuzzled into the back of Gabe’s neck to press soft kisses over the boy’s throat “Can do” Sam whispered as he stayed inside of Gabe until they both fell asleep again.


	9. Shower Sex

Gabe froze when he thought he heard the shower door move, but continued to wash his hair as he kept his eyes closed. He stepped away from the water and bumped into something other than the wall. He jumped when hands gripped Gabe’s shoulder and screamed, wiping his face off.

“Calm down!” Sam immediately spoke up, holding him firmly so he wouldn’t fall. Gabe rubbed his eyes and stared up at Sam with an angry expression.

“Samuel! You can’t just walk in on me in the shower!” Gabe snapped and huffed a little, pushing his wet hair back.

“I know this now” Sam softly teased him and let go of his arms “I just wanted to shower with you” Sam admitted, running a hand down Gabe’s back.

“Yeah.. shower” Gabe teased him, stepping forward to kiss him. Sam smiled as he kissed him, hands trailing further to squeeze Gabe’s hips. Gabe grinned as he pulled away, rubbing his hands over Sam’s chest before he raised them over his neck. Sam moved to press soft kisses down his neck as his hands trailed down to Gabe’s ass, firmly squeezing one of the cheeks. Gabe took it upon himself to take revenge by lowering a hand to squeeze Sam’s cock. Sam gasped against Gabe’s neck.

“Keep going” Sam whispered against his ear “Please?” He whined. Gabe smiled and gently started to stroke him, listening to Sam come undone against his neck. He pulled and jerked at Sam’s cock until he felt his sticky precum bubbling at the tip “..Please” Sam whined. Gabe sighed as he glanced around their shower before carefully sliding their glass door open to step around, water dripping all over the floor “Where are you going?” Sam whined.

“Baby, I love you,” Gabe laughed as he dug through the sink draw until he found the lube “And I will do many things for you, but taking you raw is not something I’d like to do” He frowned and opened the cap, only to have it taken from his hands.

“Then you won’t” Sam smiled “Face the glass, I’ll open you up” He promised. Gabe did as instructed and turned around, placing his hands on the glass door as he bent back for Sam, feeling his fingers work him open “I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you” Sam mumbled.

“I know” Gabe smiled to himself before clenching around Sam as he added a third finger. Sam pressed the fingers up into Gabe’s prostate, making him jump.

“Easy, I’ve got you” Sam whispered as he added more lube to Gabe’s opening before covering his dick in it.

Gabe glanced back and smiled “Am I in for a rough fucking or are you just being extra careful?” He teased.

“Now that you mention it” Sam mumbled, dropping the lube container outside the door before closing it again “A bit of both?” He whispered and kissed his cheek.

“I like it” Gabe whispered softly before screaming as Sam bottomed out in one go. He fought with his opening as he tensed up, his prostate instantly being pushed back to make him hard “Holy shit..” He whispered as his cock twitched. That was the fasted he had ever gotten hard before. Gabe swallowed as he felt the water spray his back and shoulders.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Sam asked to make sure before he started moving.

“Not at all” Gabe whispered “Do it again” He grinned, bracing his arms on the glass door as Sam pushed in again. Gabe sighed as hot water dripped under his hips and trickled down to the tip of his cock, stimulating the soft head “..Keep going” Gabe mumbled and Sam took his order to heart. 

Sam backed out before pressing back in quickly, starting a rough pace. He leaned forward as he continued to fuck Gabe, teasing Gabe’s cock head with his hand. Gabe bit his lip as he backed into Sam, twisting his hips and grinding Sam’s fat head into his prostate. Gabe nearly climaxed off of just that.

Sam rubbed up and down Gabe’s hips as water fell over his back, watching it wash away the sweat. Sam suddenly realized how cold the water felt against his heated body. Sam sighed as he let himself relax for a few moments, letting the water hit his shoulder and hair. Gabe smiled back at him before softly laughing. Sam laughed too as he squinted at him “What? It’s relaxing”

‘’Yeah, because fucking me isn’t-” Gabe jumped as Sam pushed roughly into him.

“What were you saying?” Sam grinned.

“Nothing.. Proceed” Gabe mumbled, Sam picking his pace back up. Gabe groaned out as Sam went back to jerking him off as he slid in and out of his boyfriend “Fuck” He grunted out, letting his forehead rest on the cool glass “Ah- fucker me harder” He begged, hands pressing firmly against the glass as Sam downright abused Gabe’s hold. Gabe moaned loudly, echoing against the bathroom walls as his come sprayed the glass door in front of him. Sam let him ride out his orgasm easily before fixing his stance to hold him tightly.

Gabe panted as Sam picked up his pace to smash into Gabe repeatedly. Gabe knew he could last a few seconds until the overstimulation would hurt him. Luckily for him, Sam came quickly, releasing inside of Gabe as he filled his insides. Gabe sighed heavily at the warm feeling, growing used to it. 

Sam gently pulled out and watched as his cum spilled out of Gabe and down his thighs. Sam grinned and took the shower head to gently wash his back and ass, thumb teasing his hole as he cleaned the area before rubbing Gabe’s thighs. Gabe frowned and flinched a little, not liking the feeling at all. Sam knew Gabe didn’t like his thighs and tried to avoid them during sex, but Sam couldn’t help himself. So when Gabe glared at him, Sam could only shrug and smile before spraying the glass door that Gabe had made a mess of. 

“Maybe shower together again?” Sam asked softly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I’ll think about it” Gabe smiled.


	10. On a desk

Gabe gently knocked on Sam’s bedroom door to make Sam look up “Don't you think it’s time for bed?” Gabe asked softly, leaning against the door frame. Sam shrugged and looked back at his desk and continued to read. Gabe frowned as he walked forward to wrap his arms around Sam’s shoulders “Come to bed..” He whispered. Sam grunted and mumbled something “Samuel” Gabe whispered softly. 

“I’m not tired” Sam shrugged and glanced back at him with a smile. Gabe pouted softly. Sam chuckled and kissed his pout away “Are you tired?” Sam mumbled into his lips. 

“Kinda” Gabe mumbled, trailing kisses to Sam’s cheek and ear before laying his head on Sam’s shoulder “Come on and lay down” He laughed. 

“I will soon” Sam smiled and turned the page in his book. Gabe frowned and let go of Sam to lean forward, closing the book “Gabe-“ Sam protested. Gabe stayed silent as he stacked Sam’s papers elsewhere on the desk and sat where the book was before shoving it to the side “Gabe..?” Sam asked in confusion, watching as Gabe sat peacefully on the desk “Um..” Sam laughed as he reached for the book. Gabe immediately stopped him and took his hand, moving it to his thigh. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe’s strange behavior before rubbing the inside of his leggings with his thumb. Gabe smiled widely at him. Sam smiled and moved to the front of his chair, placing both hands on either thigh as he stood open to spread Gabe’s legs. Gabe helped as his face heated up “Oh, did you not want this?” Sam teased him, gripping his thighs. 

“I didn’t.. not want it” Gabe mumbled shyly before smiling at Sam. 

Sam grinned as he snaked his hands around Gabe’s waist to grope his ass before pulling him to the edge of the desk “Well what did you think was gonna happen when you sat your hot little ass up on my desk?” He grinned. 

Gabe laughed and smiled widely “I had a few ideas in mind” He admitted. 

“Oh, I did too” Sam smiled widely as he pressed an open mouth kiss to Gabe’s neck, pushing his head back against the wall forcefully. Gabe gasped and moaned, raising a leg to put on Sam’s desk before pushing his hands under Sam’s shirt as he clawed at Sam’s back. Sam hummed before biting Gabe’s neck, listening to Gabe scream as he dug his nails into Sam’s back. Sam gently let go of the skin between his teeth before leaning back, only to have Gabe pull on his shirt. Sam back out of it for him, watching as Gabe throw it aside 

Sam sighed heavily as he came back to Gabe, assaulted and biting his neck as he leaned over Gabe’s small figure. Gabe held back gasps and moans as his dick hardened in his leggings. Sam hummed as he sucked dark hickeys into the side of Gabe’s neck. Gabe sat back and let it happen as he moved to palm himself, finally gasping out in relief, moaning loudly. Sam smirked at the feeling of Gabe’s throat vibrating, trailing a hand to hold his throat loosely. Gabe panted, letting Sam lick stripes up and down his throat, teasing his adam’s apple with his teeth.

“Sam..” Gabe whispered, feeling a wet spot in the front of his leggings “Please, I-” He gasped as Sam hooked his hands under Gabe’s leggings and boxers, taking them off in one go to drop on the floor. Sam came back to him, unzipping his pants to pull out his already hard dick. He pulled Gabe closer by the hips, tilting him back to tease his hole with his leaking cock “Sam..” Gabe whispered, whining as Sam dug through his desk drawer “Do you keep lube in every room?” He asked breathlessly.

“Are you complaining?” Sam mumbled as he inserted two fingers easily.

Gabe moaned as Sam pushed them deep in and spread them “N-no..” Gabe groaned out.

“That’s what I thought” Sam whispered, adding a third finger to open him up.

Gabe grunted as all three of them pressed against his prostate, making his cock practically smack his stomach before leaking a few droplets against his shirt. Sam grinned widely as he massaged Gabe’s prostate, watching his stimulated cock drool. He watched Gabe’s thighs quiver and struggle to stay open as he twitched and trembled above Sam’s hand.

“Trouble, darling?” Sam asked softly and smirked as he moved his fingers in a circular motion to get a long moan out of Gabe that turned into winning.

“...No” Gabe whispered breathlessly, tilting his head back against the wall.

“Good” Sam whispered and leaned up to kiss him before pumping his dick, coating it with the excess lube. He jerked himself off as he moaned into Gabe’s mouth. He stopped when he felt precum leaking onto the desk. Gabe glanced down at Sam’s member, holding onto his shoulders as Sam pushed himself in. Gabe hugged Sam’s neck tightly, dragging his nails across Sam’s back. Sam sighed in relief as he bottomed out and seated himself inside of Gabe, hips flushed together closely “I’m gonna fuck you so hard on this desk..” Sam whispered in Gabe’s ear, starting a gentle pace of going in and out “I’m never gonna be able to focus without thinking of you on this desk again” He grunted out, picking up speed.

“Ah-” Gabe gasped as Sam snapped his hips harshly against Gabe’s, shaking the desk as he fucked him right onto the surface. Gabe grunted when Sam laid him down to hold his arms down, staring down at him “Sam..” Gabe whispered, feeling how Sam expanded his hole.

“Is that what you want?” Sam asked, bending down to push in again before whispering in Gabe’s ear “You want me to fuck you so hard onto this desk it breaks?” He asked, kissing his neck “Drive me crazy when I’m alone, studying?” Sam grinned, biting his jawline as Gabe tilted his head for Sam.

“Yes.. Oh god- I-I want that so bad” Gabe moaned out, feeling his boyfriend pound him down into the desk. Gabe screamed as Sam thrust so hard it moved Gabe on the desk, knocking papers and pens off the desk to clutter on the floor. Gabe’s dick dribbled precum from his tip, leaking down to his abdomen to pool on the desk “Ah- fuck” Gabe gasped out, coming quickly and loudly as his prostate was stuck over and over. Gabe gasped and teared up, cum covering his shirt before dripping on the desk to pool around him.

Sam gasped at the sight of his fucked out boyfriend underneath him, ramming into him forcefully as he came. Sam grunted, gripping Gabe’s hips as he spilled inside of his boyfriend. He sighed softly, feeling the sweet release as he milked out his orgasm, slowly moving in and out before stopping to finally breath.

Sam sighed again as he carefully pulled out and watched his cum spill out of Gabe, pooling on his desk and down the front of it to the carpet underneath. His breath caught as he swallowed and watched Gabe breathe heavily.

“..I’m never gonna be able to use this desk again” He whispered softly.


	11. In public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i found out i don't like writing public sex and probably won't do it again because i made sam really mean (i personally think)  
> probably won't be doing any of that for requests hgn

“I’m really excited to see this movie, it’s been a while since we’ve just been out and watched something together” Gabe smiled as he walked with Sam down the back aisle.

“I am too” Sam grinned, removing his hand from Gabe’s pocket to sit down “Now shh” He teased Gabe, putting an arm around him.

“You can’t shush me” Gabe whispered as the lights dimmed.

“I can too” Sam joked, leaning over to press soft kisses to his neck and cheek to make Gabe laugh, watching Gabe cove his mouth “Sh-” Sam teased, kissing his ear.

“Quit!” Gabe whispered and bit his lip to not laugh as he pushed Sam back with his other hand “Watch” He mumbled softly and glanced down at the few people in the rows in front of them, glancing to see no one directly next to them. Gabe frowned as he realized they were in a corner, watching the movie anyway.

Within thirty minutes Sam was all over him, touching his thighs and neck, kissing him every few seconds or minutes. Gabe tried to watch the movie and be affection back, but it just wasn’t working as Sam groped Gabe’s dick harshly. Gabe squirmed in his seat as he tried to pant quietly, giving in to Sam as he cupped Sam’s face to make out with him. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck to play with his hair as Sam forced his mouth open to taste the inside.

Sam continued groping Gabe until he got hard by Gabe’s noises alone. Sam sighed softly and pulled away, squeezing his thigh as he glanced down at his own erection “Gabe-” Sam whispered softly. Gabe whined and glanced at Sam’s bulge, biting his lip as he glanced up at Sam “I need you..” Sam frowned a little.

“Sam- we’re in the movie theatre” Gabe protested, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Gabe..” Sam frowned. Gabe whined and moved to unzip Sam’s pants, pulling his cock from his boxers to gently stroke it. He glanced around nervously as his hand didn’t cease “Gabe.. I need you to ride me” He whispered softly. Gabe’s dick practically drooled at the thought and nodded. He pulled away to carefully undo his hands, biting his lip as he glanced around them. He glanced back at Sam and dropped his jaw as he saw his boyfriend lubing up his dick.

“You planned this” Gabe whispered softly, frowning at him.

“Come on, it’ll be exciting” Sam whispered and took his hand “..Please?”

Gabe smiled and rolled his eyes “You’re lucky I love you” He muttered and gently pulled down his pants to sit himself on Sam’s tip, sinking down onto him, biting his lip to keep quiet. The lack of stretching himself began to burn as he moved to adjust. He glanced in front of him at all the people sitting and innocently watching the movie.

Gabe covered his mouth as Sam began to thrust up into him, nailing his prostate. Gabe kept quiet as hard as he tried he couldn’t hold back the quiet gasps and whines. Sam brought a hand up to cover his mouth, shushing him as he held his other hand on Gabe’s waist to keep thrusting up into him.

Gabe sighed into his hand, trying to relax as Sam nailed his prostate every couple of thrust, making him tighten around Sam. Sam was now getting frantic with the need to come, moving his hands around Gabe’s hips to easily jerk him off. Gabe covered Sam’s hand with both of his hands as he came with a shiver, cum leaking onto the floor in front of them as Gabe was bounced up and down by Sam’s cock.

Sam thrust once more and spilled his release inside of Gabe, feeling his boyfriend incase his dick even more as Gabe pushed down on him. Sam hummed with a wide smile, rubbing Gabe’s hips as the boy above him milked his dick.

Gabe sighed softly as he finally sat up, holding Sam’s cum inside of him as he pulled his pants up and glared at Sam “..I’m going to the bathroom” He mumbled softly.

“Aw, come on Gabe” Sam grinned at him, zipping his own pants up as he pulled Gabe closer to sit on his lap, feeling the warm cum spill out of Gabe’s ass into his boxers “You enjoyed yourself..” Sam teased him. 

Gabe sighed and gave in as he sat. He couldn’t really do much but sit and let it happen as the movie continued.


	12. Vibrators

“Gabe?” Sam called out, walking around their apartment with his small bag. He poked his head into their bedroom and smiled at Gabe who was watching TV “Babe” Sam grinned, taking a step in to hide the bag behind his back.

Gabe glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow “Yes?” He asked with a soft smile.

“I got you something” Sam grinned, raising the bag to show Gabe. Gabe from as he stared at it. Sam only continued to smile as he walked over and gently placed it on the bed in front of him “I know, you didn’t get me anything, it’s not a special occasion, but it’s something we’ve discussed maybe once and I like to think about- maybe too much” Sam mumbled and moved to hug Gabe’s waist “Anyway, open it!” Sam grinned widely.

“Uh..” Gabe laughed, unable to keep up with Sam’s rant as he looked inside the bag. He carefully removed the paper to find the tool, staring down at it “What is that?” He laughed and reached into the bag to pull out a wand-vibrator, staring at it before looking at Sam “Is.. it a microphone?” He joked, holding it up to his mouth.

Sam laughed and pushed it away from his mouth “No- don’t put that near your mouth” Sam snorted and gently took it from him “I thought I could show you how do work it” He grinned.

“I guess?” Gabe laughed “I don’t remember talking about a vibrator” He mumbled softly.

“It was at least two years ago- anyway” Sam brushed him off and showed him the wand “There’s a power button” He showed, holding it down before letting it go “You can hold it, or,” He grinned and pressed the top button, letting it run “You can leave it on high” He whispered, kissing Gabe’s cheek before pressing the vibrator to Gabe’s crotch.

Gabe jumped at the strange feeling, shivering a little as he started to get aroused “Yeah..” He mumbled and groaned a little “Yeah- I.. I like this purchase” He admitted and hummed softly, legs twitching beside him as an obvious tent in his pants formed “Oh- fuck” He whispered, grunted out soft moans of pleasure.

“You like it?” Sam grinned as he pulled it away.

“Ah fuck yeah” Gabe whispered and looked up at him “Fuck. Fuck me with that thing” Gabe whispered and pulled Sam closer by the collar to forcefully kiss him. Sam carefully kissed back as he set the vibrator down and work his hands to the hem of Gabe’s shirt, working it up over his shoulders to break up and pull it over his head. Within seconds Gabe was on him again, holding Sam by the face so he couldn’t let go.

“Babe- babe slow down” Sam laughed as he pulled them apart and took his jacket off before pulling his shirt off “Let’s preferably get undressed first” He teased Gabe as he stood up to unzip his pants, dropping them and the boxers to the floor to climb back on the bed. Gabe climbed back onto the bed after he’d lost his pants and watched Sam pull out the lube. Gabe watched him hungrily as he leaned beside him “Do you want me to fuck you, or the vibrator?” Sam grinned.

Gabe bit his lip as he hummed “I want you to first, but I want to come off the vibrator..” He admitted as his cheeks and ears turned red.

“I think I know how we can make this work” Sam grinned as he leaned off the edge of the bed for their toy box, pulling out the small metal ring.

“Aw- you know I don’t like them..” He whined.

“Do you want me to come inside of you or not? Because there’s a big chance if I do and we don’t use one, you’re gonna come more than once- And I don’t wanna over stimulate you..” Sam frowned. Gabe sighed as he took the ring and reluctantly put it under the head of his cock, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling “You’ll get used to it” Sam promised him and gently kissed his cheek as he began coating his fingers in lube “Lay down whichever way you want” He smiled at Gabe as Gabe moved to lay on his stomach, lifting his ass in the air, ready for Sam’s fingers as he pushed them in. Gabe grumbled at the feeling of the cock ring, his dick starting to throb already. “Alright,” Sam whispered, taking out his three fingers. Gabe hadn’t noticed he put three in. 

Sam easily slid in as he moved in and out. Gabe smiled contently. It was very vanilla sex. He was used to the slow fucking and rough fucking of his boyfriend, but when he noticed the vibrator wasn’t on the bed he knew it’d be a little more than vanilla. Gabe jolted back on Sam’s dick, slamming himself down onto it when the vibrator was turned on against his head.

“Easy” Sam whispered, rubbing a soothing hand up his back before placing it back on his hip. He turned the vibrator off to press it against Gabe’s cock head, holding the two together as he turned it back on. Gabe made all sorts of panting noises and moans. He clawed at the bed and wiggled endlessly against Sam’s hips, thrashing his hips around for some sort of release that never came. Sam slowly pulled it away from Gabe’s bright red head and placed it on the small of his back, putting it on the lower settings for a gentle massage before turning it up just a little to pull over the base of his cock. 

Sam grunted as he came, feeling Gabe clench tightly around him as he nailed his prostate. Gabe worked his hips to grind against Gabe’s insides, abusing his prostate before carefully pulling out “Alright” Sam whispered, reaching forward to undo Gabe’s cock ring, instantly feeling better. He breathed a little and glanced at the abused head before feeling something cold and round breech his hole. He clenched around it as he got used to the feeling, staying on his forearms as readied himself.

Sam put it on a gentle mode, listening to Gabe moan and whisper soft praises to Sam before he completely stopped the vibrations. Gabe whined and waited patiently anyways. Sam grinned as he turned it all the way up and moved it around until he found Gabe’s prostate. He turned it on.

Gabe screamed the loudest he’d ever during sex. His already used hole clamped down on the toy as if his life depended on it as his whole body shook. He collapsed under the pleasure, ass still shaking from the intense waves of electricity coming from the toy. Gabe continued to squirm and jolt in joy as he moaned “Fuck! Shit- Fuck Sam!” He screamed all sorts of slurs as his dick leaked pools of precum “Ah- Sam- Sam, harder- hard!” He gasped and groaned loudly when Sam obliged by pressing the toy harder against his prostate. Gabe let his jaw open, drool falling onto the bed as he climaxed.

He came quickly, dick shooting spurts of cum every few seconds. It kept going and he kept coming up until he’d run out, small droplets falling afterward. His body still shook, his dick still leaking, practically drooling as Sam moved the toy around. Sam finally decided to turn it off, turning Gabe into jello. Sam eased the toy from Gabe’s hole before setting it aside to clean later. Sam watched as Gabe fell onto his side, cum still leaking from his cock and now some dripping from his ass.

Sam grinned widely “Good purchase?” Sam whispered to him.

Gabe took a few seconds to answer before sighing deeply “..The best”


	13. On the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah !! i feel terrible for never updating and taking forever but school has been kicking my ass and so has pneumonia but those arent excuses,, so have another chapter =v='

Gabe jumped and began snorting as him and Sam tumbled and rolled off the couch “Be careful!” Gabe snorted, laying underneath Sam’s body.

“I’m sorry!” Sam laughed softly, hard dick still pressed against Gabe’s thighs as he wheezed.

“Come on” Gabe mumbled, rolling them over to lay on his chest, almost banging his head against the table as Sam put a hand against his head. Gabe only laughed more and moved to lay on Sam’s chest to giggle.

“Be careful!” Sam laughed, it being his turn to scold Gabe.

“I’m sorry- are you okay?” Gabe mumbled softly, gently kissing his chin. 

“Yes, but be careful” Sam snorted and sat up with Gabe in his lap to push the table back a little. Gabe smiled and started to unbutton Sam’s shirt. Sam smiled as he helped him and pulled it off his shoulders only to grab the hem of Gabe’s to immediately pull over his head. Gabe smiled and kissed him again, working his hands down to Sam’s waist to unbutton his jeans “Eager?” Sam whispered as Gabe pulled away. 

“Shut up” Gabe snorted and moved off of Sam’s lap to pull his jeans and boxers off. He stood and unzipped his own to drop on the floor, coming back to sit in Sam’s lap. 

Sam grunted and smiled a little as his cock moved against Gabe’s ass cheeks. 

“And you tell me I'm eager” Gabe whispered softly, grabbing the lube from the table, 

“Says the one who grabs the lube” Sam whispered and took it from him to put on his fingers “Stay still” He mumbled and moved his hand around to find Gabe’s hole, prying his fingers inside. Gabe moaned against Sam’s chest and bucked back up into his fingers “Yeah, eager” Sam whispered softly.

“Oh my god shut up and fuck me-” Gabe whispered breathlessly.

“On the floor?” Sam whispered, taking his fingers away to lube up his cock.

“Did I stutter?” Gabe muttered, arching his back as he sank down onto Sam. He moaned as he forced it down in one go, humming contently as he shifted his hips “If you won’t, I will” Gabe mumbled to him.

Sam frowned and shifted them over “Alright” He mumbled, still inside of him as he kissed his neck “Then I guess I will” He smirked, chewing on Gabe’s neck before fucking into him.

Gabe gasped and laid back to take it “Fuck” He whispered, groaning a little as Sam sped up “Hard-” He yelped when Sam took the request instantly, slamming into him. Gabe breathed heavily, dragging his nails painfully over Sam’s back as his back rubbed against the carpet. Gabe whined as he felt his shoulders start to burn.

Sam kissed all over his neck, slowing down to press soft kisses to his lips “Regret not moving to a bed?” He mouthed against Gabe’s neck.

Gabe whined, knowing there will be rug burn later “..No-” Gabe smiled, moaning loudly as Sam began brushing against his prostate. He let out a pleased pant, wiggling his hips under Sam’s brutal force. 

Sam took it as encouragement to pound into him again, working his way to directly hit Gabe’s prostate. Gabe choked on a moan as he came all over his stomach and Sam’s chest. He scratched at Sam’s back brutally, feeling blood gather under his nails. Sam continued working his way in and out, finally pushing himself in coming up against Gabe’s prostate. 

Gabe opened his mouth in a silent moan, letting drool fall from his mouth as he laid there, helplessly clinging to Sam before easing up his grip, letting his hands fall above his head. Sam noticed the strings of pain in his back before pulling out of Gabe, watching his cum fall from Gabe’s hole. Sam sighed and laid next to him on his side. Gabe caught his breath before turning to smile at Sam, revealing his red back.

“Shit babe” Sam whispered as it gently touched Gabe’s shoulder.

“It’s fine” Gabe mumbled “Considering what I did to your back.. It’s fine” Gabe smirked a little at Sam’s blush.


	14. Viagra

“Here’s your water” Sam smiled as he gave it to Gabe before sitting on the other end of their bed.

“Oh- thanks!” Gabe grinned widely as he took a small sip, blinking at the aftertaste before taking another drink “Is the bottled water or something?” He mumbled softly, frowning at it.

“I mean, I got the ice from the gas station instead of Walmart, why?” Sam grinned as he knew. Gabe had asked Sam to once drug him with viagra. It was nearly eight months ago when Gabe stopped begging because Sam wasn’t sure on the idea, but as the images passed through his head for months, he had to try it.

“It tasted like bottled water” Gabe complained and drank it anyways “Here taste it” Gabe offered it to him.

“Ew, not if you say it tastes bad” Sam laughed and shook his head, knowing exactly what was in it.

“Weak” Gabe joked as he continued to drink the water, bringing his knees up to his chest. They continued to watch their movie for at least thirty minutes before Sam had begun moving to kiss up Gabe’s neck. He’d finished his water minutes ago and leaned back against the headboard “Whoa..” Gabe mumbled softly, already feeling hard “I-” He groaned and gasped, feeling the front of his pants begin to get sticky “Why am I so..” He mumbled and glanced at Sam who had only pulled Gabe into his lap to sit. Gabe moaned at the friction, his cock hardening completely as his dick dribbled precum. He gaped, feeling the precum leak freely.

“Remember almost a year ago when you wanted me to give you viagra?” Sam grinned, holding onto Gabe’s hips.

“Aw- I drank disgusting water to get horny?” Gabe began to get breathless as he climbed off of Sam “I can’t take it” He whispered, undoing his pants to drop on the floor “I can’t take it at all” Gabe whined, gripping his cock head as he came on contact with his hand “Ah!” He gasped and milked the orgasm as he softened and sighed. 

“..Holy shit” Sam whispered as he undid his own pants and took off his shirt. He moved over to take off Gabe’s shirt before sitting behind him “You know how long viagra works?” He smirked, trailing his hand down to Gabe’s base again to slowly start pumping him.

Gabe whined and squirmed, looking at him “No..?” He mumbled.

“Up to three hours” Sam whispered, rubbing his thumb over Gabe’s slit.

“Fuck” Gabe whispered at the sensation. He glanced down and noticed he was already hard again and whined loudly.

“I’m gonna make you come in so many ways” Sam whispered softly, jerking his dick roughly to make Gabe scream. He arched back into Sam and bucked his hips for more. “Shhh,” Sam hushed his whines and squeezed him before slowly tugging on him. Gabe gaped as he came again, choking on his drool as cum splattered Sam’s hand and sheets.

Sam smiled and kissed his temple before moving to sit next to him, leaning him back on the bed “What are you-” Gabe asked before nearly shrieking when Sam sunk his mouth down on Gabe. Gabe gasped and panted, hands tangling painfully tight in Sam’s hair, yanking it furiously. Sam moaned around the cock in his mouth, taking more in before coming back up to lick around the tip, tongue pressing between the slit. Gabe gasped out a plea before Sam took all of it down his throat. Gabe took a breath and came quickly, his cum choking Sam as Gabe held his head close. Sam breathed carefully as he came back up, cum leaking from his mouth as he panted.

Gabe leaned back and relaxed, limp under Sam’s body. Sam smiled and moved up to kiss Gabe’s cheek, sticking some come on his face. Gabe made a face and smiled.

“Ready for a fucking?” Sam whispered, kissing down his neck. 

Gabe groaned when Sam gripped his dick and started pumping “Fuck yes” Gabe whispered, bucking up into Sam’s fist. 

Sam smiled as he pulled away to get their lube, putting some on his fingers to open Gabe up. Gabe moaned at the overstimulated feeling. It was too much, but he knew he could take more. He could feel it when Sam added a finger. Gabe strangled out a moan as his entrance tensed around Sam’s fingers.

Once Sam had added a third finger, he felt another orgasm coming “Sam-” He choked out, suddenly coming with a scream when Sam found his prostate. Sam gently rubbed it to milk Gabe’s orgasm to the fullest. Gabe was breathing heavily when Sam pulled his fingers out. Gabe could feel the cum pooling on his stomach and drop down his hips.

He gasped when Sam pushed in easily, immediately fucking him. Gabe whined and squirmed underneath him, feeling another orgasm coming “Sam- I’m not gonna last” He breathed out, morning when Sam hit his prostate with a hard thrust. 

“Sh, It’s okay” Sam whispered, refusing to stop pounding him into the mattress “Come for me again” Sam groaned out. Gabe swallowed, feeling the cum leak out of his dick. He orgasmed silently as the cum simply dribbled out on his stomach. 

Sam continued with his rhythm as Gabe began to cry. He gasped and moaned, tightening around Sam as tears ran down his face. Sam’s hips stuttered as he forced himself as far as he could get, exploding inside of Gabe. Gabe screeched as he milked Sam’s cock for more. He heaved for air as Sam slowly thrust in and out until Gabe began sobbing, another orgasm pulling itself from Gabe’s body. Sam carefully pulled out then, looking at Gabe, covered and full of cum, crying on the mattress. 

“Are you okay?” Sam whispered, reaching a hand forward to rub his thumb over Gabe’s cheek. 

Gabe sighed softly and nodded, struggling to take Sam’s hand “..I’m all fucked out” He whispered. 

Sam smiled widely “Come on, let’s get you in the bath” Sam mumbled, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s forehead.


End file.
